


Together

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-05
Updated: 2002-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we, then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

First time, he'd just told Billy that he was moving in with Elijah.

"Oh." Billy cocked his head curiously. "Are you together, then?"

"No." Dominic tried not to blush.

Second time he did blush, because they'd just kissed. "Are we together, then?" Elijah asked.

Dominic hesitated. "I don't know. Are we?"

Elijah didn't reply.

Third time was after Elijah's mistake. "Franka and I weren't really together."

"That's okay," Dominic said. "Neither were we."

Last time was ComicCon. "You were gazing at me." Elijah showed him the picture.

"Yeah."

"Are we, then?"

"Seems like it."

"Good."


End file.
